


Жизнь всего лишь сон

by Tenar30



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Star Trek V, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание пятого трековского фильма, "The Final Frontier". Типа того. Вроде как.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь всего лишь сон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Is But A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637) by [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/pseuds/ellen_fremedon). 



  
_Энтерпрайз-А, испытательный рейс  
День первый  
23:47_  
— Спок?  
— Мхмм.  
— Спок, ты не спишь?  
— Теперь уже нет, Джим.  
— Спок, мне такой странный сон сейчас приснился.  
— Он столь жизненно важен, что обсуждать его следует прямо сейчас?  
— Нет, ты это хочешь послушать, Спок, он был такой… маразматичный. Мне приснилось, что мы с тобой и Маккоем разбили лагерь в Йосемити.  
— Я бы не описал этот сценарий как «маразматичный», Джим.  
— Ну, да, этот кусок нет. Но всё остальное… Мне снилось, что ты жарил на костре кефирки.  
— Ты хотел сказать «зефирки»?  
— Ну, выглядели-то они как зефирки, но ты их выдавил из какого-то серебристого цилиндра. И ты их точно назвал кефирками.  
— Очаровательно.  
— А потом мы все пели «Row, Row, Row Your Boat».  
— Неужели.  
— А потом я утром залез на Эль-Капитан, но свалился.  
— В снах о падении нет ничего необычного, т'хи'ла.  
— Только ты меня поймал прямо перед тем, как я треснулся об землю.  
— Избавление от последнего метра или двух такого падения ни коим образом не могло положительно сказаться на твоих шансах на выживание, Джим.  
— Но ты был не на земле. Ты парил в воздухе со мной рядом. У тебя, кажется, было что-то вроде реактивных ботинок.  
— Реактивных ботинок.  
— И ты просто… вжихнул вниз и меня поймал.  
— Джим, это нарушило бы больше законов физики, чем я хочу перечислять в столь поздний час. Даже если предположить, что я смог бы достичь твоего ускорения…  
— Спок, это _сон_. Ему не нужно соответствовать законам физики. Да и потом, всё равно самое странное не это. Самое странное — это то, что всё время, пока я падал, мне было не страшно, потому что я знал, что не умру.  
— Это самое странное?  
— А что, ты так не думаешь?  
— Учитывая, что законы физики так или иначе пребывали в бездействии, твоя нехватка опасения весьма логична. А теперь ложись спать, Джим.

_Энтерпрайз-А, испытательный рейс  
День второй  
01:06_  
— Спок. Спок. Спок.  
— Что такое, т'хи'ла?  
— Спок, ты ведь единственный ребенок, да?  
— Джим, ты знаешь о том, что я единственный ребенок, уже семнадцать лет, два месяца…  
— И никаких сводных братьев?  
— Полагаю, именно это я и сказал.  
— А Сарек никогда не был женат на вулканской принцессе?  
— Джим, на Вулкане нет королевской власти. Эти вопросы навеяны еще одним сном?  
— Просто оно всё казалось таким реальным. У тебя был этот… единокровный брат. Только он был того… эмоционально выразителен. Он смеялся и улыбался. А ты просто стоял в сторонке и дал ему захватить корабль.  
— Джим, в свете недавнего возвращения моих воспоминаний и воссоздания нашей связи символика выглядит очевидной. Этот эмоциональный «единокровный брат» и его демонстрация силы символизирует собой мою человеческую половину, выявляя и утверждая ее наличие.  
— Хмм. Пожалуй, всё довольно очевидно, когда так на это смотришь.  
— …  
— У него была борода.  
— …  
— Спок?  
— Нет, Джим.  
— А твой зеркальный двойник с ней классно выглядел.  
— Ложись спать, Джим.

_Энтерпрайз-А, испытательный рейс  
День второй  
02:38_  
— Спок?  
— Хммм.  
— Спок, ты в пещере родился?  
— Хммм.  
— Спок, ты не слушаешь.  
— Хрпффх… Джим, отдай подушку, будь так добр.  
— Только если ты голову положишь на нее, а не под нее.  
— …  
— Так-то лучше. Спок, ты ведь не в пещере родился, нет?  
— В пещере?  
— В пещере. Мне только что приснилось… М-да, как-то странновато оно было. Ты родился, и там был Сарек, и ты тоже там был, в том же возрасте, в каком сейчас, вроде как смотрел на всё это. И брат с бородой тоже вроде как смотрел, и я тоже. Только на самом деле нас там не было.  
— Я родился в акушерском отделении вулканской клинической больницы, Джим. Никаких пещер в больничном комплексе нет. Пожалуйста, спи уже.

_Энтерпрайз-А, испытательный рейс  
День второй  
03:14_  
— Спок. Спок, проснись.  
— Джим?  
— Спок, мне приснилось, что был мятеж. Этот твой брат… Что-то я не совсем понял, как, но он вроде как промыл мозги команде, и Сулу, и Ухура, и Чехов — все перешли на его сторону, и там еще какие-то клингоны были; что-то я никак не вспомню, какое они ко всему этому имели отношение, но они там тоже были. И еще этот был… Заморочка такая с барьером. Что-то вроде голубого облака вокруг ядра галактики.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе приснился не фиолетовый барьер, с которым мы сталкивались на границе галактики? Мы каждый раз пересекали его при обстоятельствах, которые угрожали или сводили на нет твой контроль над кораблем и командой.  
— И там было вроде как какое-то существо. Вроде как бог. Или оно называло себя богом. Или кто-то думал, что это был бог. Что-то вроде того. Твой брат искал за барьером царство небесное.  
— Вулканская космогония не признает царствия небесного. Хотя, как я уже сказал, этот брат, похоже, представляет собой мою человеческую сторону.  
— Он хотел забрать мою боль, но я ему не дал.  
— «Забрать твою боль»? Какую боль ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я… что-то я не уверен. В этом и тогда-то маловато было смысла. Но вот что самое странное, Спок — я и правда чувствовал боль во сне. Во всем теле. Боже, да ты глянь, я весь взмок. Весь в мыле, как лошадь. Во сне, кстати говоря, тоже какие-то лошади были.  
— Меня это не удивляет, т'хи'ла. Ты оправился от этой таинственной боли?  
— Знаешь, кажется, нет. Это… уфф. Боже. У меня все кости ломит, Спок. Не понимаю, чего меня этот сон так довёл. У меня сердце из груди выскакивает.  
— У тебя и в самом деле частота пульса выше нормы, т'хи'ла. И… Джим, у тебя высокая температура. Полагаю, сегодняшние сны более похожи на симптомы болезни, чем на окно в твою душу.  
— Болезни?  
— Пребывание в двадцатом столетии подвергло нас воздействию патогенных микроорганизмов, для борьбы с которыми наши современные вакцины не предназначены; а напряжение миссии и слушания, вероятно, подорвали твою иммунную систему — не говоря уже о нашем неумышленном заплыве в Тихом океане.  
— Раз уж ты упомянул об этом, Спок, мне и правда как-то… хмм. Не по себе.  
— Не по себе?  
— Всё плывёт перед глазами. И мутит. Похоже, меня…  
— Джим?  
— С дороги, Спок!  
— Компьютер, освещение на сорок процентов.  
— …  
— Доктор Маккой, пожалуйста, пройдите в капитанскую каюту. Джим болен. Да. Яркие кошмары, умеренная лихорадка, миалгия и тошно… поправка — и рвота. Утвердительно. Очень хорошо; конец связи.  
— …  
— Компьютер, раствор для восстановления человеческого водно-солевого баланса.  
— …  
— Джим. Выпей это; важно, чтобы у тебя не было обезвоживания.  
— Спасибо.  
— Иди ложись, т'хи'ла; доктор Маккой сейчас придет.  
— Боюсь, если я лягу, мне опять чего-нибудь приснится.  
— Я могу обеспечить сон без сновидений, если ты хочешь, т'хи'ла.  
— А можно? Ни малейшего желания видеть, что еще выдаст моё подсознание. В следующий раз мне, наверное, приснятся… бессмертные пастухи со склонов Гималаев, или андроиды-невидимки, распевающие Гилберта и Салливана, или еще чего в том же духе.  
— Перспектива выглядит столь же маловероятной, как и малоприятной, т'хи'ла, но я могу помешать возвращению этих кошмаров. Теперь отдыхай; тебе больше ничего не приснится сегодня ночью, я обещаю.


End file.
